


Cherry Bomb

by SmutSlutOfficial



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dancing, Eddie is a little minx, Fluff, He is a seventeen year old boy, I'm Bad At Tagging, It(2017), Lil baby boys, M/M, My sweet babes, Reddie, Richie has got it bad, Sexual Humor, Swearing, The losers aren't in it that much, gayyyy, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutSlutOfficial/pseuds/SmutSlutOfficial
Summary: Richie is always sneaking through his friend's windows (especially Eddie's) but this time he gets a little more than he bargains for. Not that he is complaining.





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kiddos this is my first fanfic ever! I know everyone says that but I am being legit. Please comment and like also feel free to send asks or submissions to my tumblr smutslutofficial. This fic is based off of an anonymous hc sent to eddiesrichie on tumblr.
> 
> Also please tell me if there are any typos. Enjoy!

Now, in his defence it wasn't uncommon for Richie to climb over Sonia's yellow tulips and up the grapevine that lead to Eddie Kasprak's spectacularly clean windowsill.

In fact, he did this to all the Losers. He would sneak through Bill's back door when he knew the boy missed Georgie, or meet Bev on her porch to share a late-night cig. But usually it was Eddie's house that he'd try first. Some would say it was because of the massive crush he had been harbouring for the other boy since he was twelve (though Richie would obviously deny this) or maybe it was because the two had grown inseparable over the years. Especially after the...incident. Richie had to have Eddie in his sights. The smaller teen was just so tiny and adorably asthmatic. In no way was Eddie Kasprak weak, but the resident trashmouth didn't feel safe unless he knew his Eds was too. 

And that, as well as shitty parenting, was what brought the four-eyed goon here. It was a humid night and the stars were shining as Richie Tozier clumsily avoided Mrs. Kasprak's flowers and attempted to scale the wall to Eddie's bedroom window. He could hear the familier beat of Cherry Bomb by The Runaways thump through the house as he reached the top.  
"What a dumbass." He mumbled to himself as he went to peer through the window.

"Holy shit."

In front of Richie's coke-bottle-clad slack-jawed face was Eddie "Spaghetti" Kasprak dancing. But not just dancing. DANCING. Like Baby and Johnny from Dirty Dancing, dancing.  
"I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" Eddie sang into a hairbrush, swaying his hips from side-to-side. Richie couldn't help but zero in on how the boys tank-top rode up as he threw his hands up to the beat, showing off the obscenely small baby blue shorts Eddie was wearing.  
"Come in baby let me get to you!" The smaller boy continued to the beat; his loose brown curls jumping up and down with him. Richie clang on helplessly as butterflies flew ramped in his stomach. He was so gone for this boy.  
"Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!" Eddie belted out to Cherie Currie's voice. And with that the young boy twirled around shaking his pert little ass causing Richie to lose his now white-knuckled grasp on the windowsill. The 17 year-old let out a girly squeak as he felt himself fall backwards promptly crushing Mrs. K's beloved flowers. The next thing he saw was Eddie's blushing face peer over the side if the house.  
"Richie! What the hell are you doing here? Were you just peeping on me!? Eddie whisper-shouted

"N-NO!" He scrambled to his feet brushing the grass off his clothes. "You fucking wish. I was just sneaking out of your mom's room and thought I'd stop by. Not my fault you were practicing for next year's homecoming dance." Eddie's face flushed brighter at that comment 

"You are fucking gross Tozier." Eddie snapped back, opening the window wider and motioning Richie to come up before disappearing back inside.

"God I am fucking whipped." The black haired teen sighed quietly to himself before climbing up to Eddie's window for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was really short but let me know what you think. Please comment and leave kudos. Always feel free to contact me on smutslutofficial and let me know if you want more to this story.


End file.
